CURGI2/Captain Rex
CT-7567 nicknamed "Rex" was a Human Male Clone born on the rather wet planet of Kamino. Rex served as the Clone Commander for the 501st Legion, which fell under the control of *sigh* Whinykin. Netherless, Rex nearly blindly followed Skywalker, but was quick to judge litrally ANYONE else who took command, like old four arms the mighty, Pong Krell. Rex and fellow clone Cody got along quite well, but I suppose that crashed and burned when Cody went and pulled a gun on Obi-Wan Kenobi. Red did not commit Order 66, as he and a few other lucky Commanders got a tip off from Trooper Fives that all Clones had some evil brain-chip thingy. With this knowlege, which could be key to ruining the public image of the new Galactic Empire, but instead just goes into hiding for 20 years, and with his annoying acccerlarting aging, he is an old bloke by the time some Rebel scum find him. He then got told he was a loser for ditching the good guys, so he felt bad and came back. Biography Rex was chosen out of millions of Troopers to be Theban super duper leader of the hopeful 501st Legion. Rex took command, and the Legion happily discussed which ledgendary Jedi Master they would get to serve under. Old Hardcase wanted Aalya Secura. Fives would have liked Kit Fisto. Jesse wanted Plo Koon. Finally, Shaak Ti revealed that their Jedi General would be.... Anakin Skywalker!. Apon hearing this, one trooper jumped off Tipoca City in horror. Anakin wanted him back and whined about Clone mortality rates. Rex knew from this moment on, he hoped to die fast and early in the Clone Wars. For the first mission, Rex and the 501st with Skywalker were to assist Obi-Wan Kenobi and his superior 212th Legion under Commander Cody. Rex was pleased as it meant he could get away from General Whinykin and join Kenobi, a far more level headed Jedi. Half way along, Anakin noticed a trooper looking at fanart of Padme Amidala, so he force choked the trooper to death in a fit of rage. Finally, they arrived, and split into pairs. Jesse with Hardcase. Dogma with Tup. Dingbat with Ringo. Kenobi with..Cody. Blast. And.. Rex with Anakin. Rex swore so bad he was worried he would get a demotion. Anakin yelled YIPEE! Really loud. "Come on Rexie, Leeets Gooooo!". Rex groaned, and walked Of from with Skywalker, hoping to find a good ditch to drop the Jedi into. Rex walked along, putting up with Skywalkers shit and whinnying for a good 12 hours. By the time they both returned, Rex was dead inside, and remained In this state for the rest of the war. After many years of battling, Anakin became a tiny bit more bareable as he *cough* *cough* matured. Rex found Anakin alright, but he now had an annoying ass of a padawan, Ashoka Tano. Tano was nearly as agonising as her master, making Rex's depression get even worse. Eventully, some shit went down with the Kaminoans and 501st member Fives. Fives was killed, but before his death, told Rex about the Kamino plot with the Sepratists using control chips to control Clones. Rex then found out and removed his chip, preventing him from executing Order 66. He first though he should warn the rest of the Republic, but remebered how annoying both Anakin and Ashoka are, so let it happen, hoping at least they would die. Neither died, as Tank fled and Anakin went dark, becoming Darth Vader. Rex gave up, and left. Empire Era Rex left the war behind, no more annoying Jedi telling him what to do. He retired to a barren planet, living on a mobile AT-TE. He hated himeslf over not putting down Skywalker when he had the chance. He was Eventully joined by Captain Gregor and Commander Wolffe, two badass Clone Troopers. Category:Ugly people Category:Crap Category:Clone troopers who are in love with Jedi...... Category:Stuff Category:Ma Category:Cartoons Category:MtxDevin's crap Category:MtxDevin's Crap Category:Awesome people, sometimes...